Sirius (Re:Zero)
Sirius is a secondary antagonist in the Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World light novel series. She serves as one of the three primary antagonists of Arc 5, alongside Regulus Corneas and Capella Emerada Lugnica. Sirius is one of the Sin Archbishops of the Witch Cult, representing the sin of wrath. She is in love with her fellow Archbishop Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti to the point where she refers to herself as Sirius Romanee-Conti despite not actually being married to him. Appearance Sirius is covered head-to-toe in white bandages, with only her mouth and left eye left unobscured. Furthermore breaches in her bandages allow part of her full head of long silver hair to seep out. A red teardrop is constantly affixed directly below her left eye. Long steel golden chains are wrapped around her arms which trail along the ground as she moves. These chains have hooks on their edges which allow Sirius to wield them lethally in close combat. With the exception of her bandages, the only other thing Sirius wears is a long purple cloak. The inside of the cloak is sky blue with several vertical red decorative lines. All though not visible, she carries the Gospel of the Witch Cult around in her cloak. Personality Sirius is obsessively in love with her fellow Archbishop Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti for unknown reasons. He apparently gave her the name "Sirius". She has spent most of her days following him around, trying to get him to fall for her. Sirius is prone to being jealous of women around Petelgeuse and by extension Subaru, specifically displaying disdain for the relationship she perceived between the latter and Beatrice. Sirius doesn't wish to revive The Witch of Envy, only seeing her as a potential love rival over Petelgeuse. She has stated that if Petelgeuse managed to revive the witch, she would burn Satella in front of his eyes. Furthermore she has no personal affiliation to the Witch Cult as she only joined the organisation for Petelgeuse. Despite this, Sirius follows the Gospel unquestionably. Although she is completely insane, Sirius is very polite and friendly to most people, apparently taking no pleasure in the suffering of innocent people. Her polite way of speaking, coupled with her depraved nature, is considered very disturbing by most onlookers. Despite her apparent pleasantry, Subaru commented that her behavior seemed superficial. Sirius describes anger as the most important thing in her life because Petelgeuse gave it to her. She became annoyed when Regulus claimed to be angry, believing that she was the only one who truly understood what anger was. She has an extreme prejudice against spirits and half-elves, completely dropping her friendly composure in the presence of the silver-haired half-elf Emilia. Trivia *Sirius is named after the star of the same name, which is the brightest star in the Earth's night sky. *Many fans of the series believe that Sirius is a resurrected Fortuna. Fortuna was the aunt of Emilia who essentially raised her until she was seemingly killed when the latter was only a child. She was the lover of Petelgeuse before his descent into madness, which would explain her attachment to him. Finally, both Fortuna and Sirius have amethyst eyes and silver hair. External Links *Sirius at the Re:Zero Wiki Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Dark Priests Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Love Rivals Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Perverts Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes